


Pomp and Circumstance

by aseriousbunburyist



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriousbunburyist/pseuds/aseriousbunburyist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is barely making it through this year's senior graduation when a photographer catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomp and Circumstance

If this kid at the podium uses the phrase "be the best you you can be" one more time Bones is going to take the program he's using to fan stagnant air against his face, roll it up, and find a way to kill himself with it. He'll take out Scotty, too, who's sitting a row behind him, in the name of fairness and friendship. He doubts anyone would even notice the disturbance.

Every time the faculty manages to convince themselves that this year, _this year_ , it's not going to be so bad. It could be manageable, even. But every year they watch as another little piece of their hopeful souls dies. And every year they sit in their assigned rows, watching students they couldn't stand for eight months trip their way across stage, wanting to claw their way out of their own respective skins.

Bones is just thinking that this graduation could almost be worse than the year of the Beagle Incident when a flash catches his eye and _oldschool flash? Really?_ The device in question is attached to a camera that could definitely exist without it, which in turn is attached to a (tragically) attractive young man.

Bones spends the remaining hours (days, months) watching him, and ends up getting dinged in the head with a graduation cap for his trouble when, eternities later, the children let out all their misguided triumph in the form of projectile caps.

o0o

Bones is loitering near an exit, having long lost sight of Photographer Man, in the hopes that when his mandatory participation times out he can book it. 

"I'm just not into the newer models, there's just not as much feeling-- not as much emotion in the photos."

Turns out the man is just behind him, which is very nearly a catastrophe, because it means Bones is very close to actually having to interact with a Hipster Trying Out a Career. He rolls his eyes and makes to wander off to a different exit, farther away from any conversations he could overhear.

"But I mean there's plenty of feeling in this one on its own, and, have to say, probably a favourite of the night--" Bones jerks back as the camera in question is forced into his line of sight. The viewscreen blinks before settling on a picture of, well, himself. And captured in the tiny pixels is every ounce of disgust that was present in his constant state of being for the last three hours.

"Delete that," he hears himself say, only a moment after it's been shoved in his space.

"And, y'know, I hear that, but I also hear, "frame it"," he says, replacing the camera with his hand. "I'm--"

"Please don't tell me your name. I have better ones and you're going to spoil them."

"--Jim Kirk."


End file.
